Christmas Morning Crisis
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Getting everyone up on Christmas day is always a big job for Captain Man's daughter, Cheyenne, but, when Schwoz gives a present for Cheyenne to open, he scares her with a Jack in the box. Will Captain Man help his daughter realize that opening presents is not that bad?
1. Waking Everyone Up

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Merry Christmas. Hope you guys enjoy this! Continue to review. Thanks😊**

8:00 AM

As Cheyenne was sleeping, all of a sudden, her alarm clock went off.

She pressed the snooze button.

Today was Christmas day and everyone was going to be opening presents and having fun.

When she got woken up good, she walked out of her room.

Just when she walked out of her room, she then realized who she was going to be waking up first.

Her Dad, Ray.

She walked across the hallway to Ray's room.

She opened the door and walked right on in.

When she entered the room, she turned the light on so that she could see.

Cheyenne then saw her Dad, Ray covered up and sound asleep.

She walked over to him and began to shake him awake.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" She said.

Ray then began to open his blue eyes and he smiled at his daughter.

"Hi, Cheyenne, sweetie." Ray said as he hugged her.

"Hi, Daddy, Merry Christmas." Cheyenne said as she was hugging Ray.

"Merry Christmas to you, my sweet sweet baby." Ray said as he was beginning to sit up in his bed.

"So, Daddy, can we go downstairs and open presents?" Cheyenne asked, in her anticipated voice.

"Not yet, sweetie. We still have to wake up Schwoz." Ray said as Cheyenne got up off of his bed.

He then got up out of his bed and he then held his daughter's hand as she led him out into the hallway.

They then went into Schwoz's room.

Just as soon as they got into the room, Schwoz got up.

"Can I sleep until ten?" Schwoz asked, complaining.

"No. Dad said everyone has to be up so that we can open presents." Cheyenne said, in an explanatory voice.

Schwoz then groaned.

"Fine." Schwoz said as Ray gave him a 'Don't you ruin this for my daughter' look.

 **(Wow. Cheyenne seemed so excited about getting up. She was really excited about getting Ray up. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review. Thank you😊**


	2. From Schwoz, To Cheyenne

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I read your reviews. One of you said that you were confused. To tell you the truth, she's Captain Man's daughter and she's a Man fan as well.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed your holiday off of school. Here's chapter 2!**

Once they came out of the sprocket, everyone gathered in front of the big Christmas tree that was in the Man Cave living room.

Cheyenne sat in the front, close to the tree.

Schwoz had his camera on, and he was recording everything.

Ray then stood in front of the tree, right next to his little girl.

"Who's ready to open presents?" Ray asked.

"I am, Daddy!" Cheyenne said, with excitement in her voice.

"Great! Let the opening begin!" Ray said as he sat down beside his daughter.

Schwoz then went underneath the tree.

3 minutes later, Schwoz came back with a delicately wrapped yellow present that had a blue bow to tie off the top.

He then gave it to Cheyenne.

Cheyenne then looked at her Dad and then, looked at Schwoz.

"What is this?" Cheyenne asked, curiously wanting to know.

"It's from me, Cheyenne. Open it." Schwoz said.

Cheyenne then began to open the present.

As Cheyenne was unwrapping the gift, excitement turned to fear.

Cheyenne realized exactly what it was.

It was an old fashion jack in the box.

Schwoz had an evil look on his face.

"Turn the handle, Cheyenne." Schwoz said, in an innocent tone as that evil grin on his face was still there.

Cheyenne then began to turn the handle.

Right after Cheyenne gave the handle a good turn, music began to play.

When the music stopped, the top popped open and out came a scary clown.

It popped out, right in front of Cheyenne and just when it did that, it spooked her really bad and she fell to the floor and started crying and screaming.

 **(Schwoz is mean, isn't he? Ray won't let this happen to his special daughter. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	3. Ray To The Rescue

Just when Cheyenne started crying and screaming, Ray rushed over to where she was.

He helped her up and he let her grasp him in a tight hug.

Before Ray was about to talk to Schwoz about what he just did, Ray looked at his heartbroken daughter.

Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet.

He really didn't know what exactly was going on but, knew that Schwoz had something to do with it.

He then looked at Schwoz.

"Schwoz, what did you do to my daughter?" Ray asked, in a firm voice as he was comforting Cheyenne.

Schwoz was just about to get away with what he did when Boris and Bork gave him a mean, glaring look.

"I...I, um, scared your daughter." Schwoz said, in a guilty tone.

Just when Schwoz said that, Ray then got really mad.

"Why?" Ray said, in a demanding voice.

Schwoz then sighed.

"Well, I was just wanting to see what Cheyenne would think of my gifts that I got for her." Schwoz said, looking at Ray with a sincere look on his face.

Cheyenne stopped crying for a little while and she looked up from her Dad's chest at Schwoz.

Then, the terror began to well up in Cheyenne again as Boris got a present out from underneath the big Christmas tree and was carrying it over towards her.

Ray then placed a hand on Cheyenne's right shoulder.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, do you forgive Schwoz?" Ray asked his daughter.

Just before Cheyenne could answer, Boris came over to her.

"Here you go, Cheyenne. It's from Schwoz." Boris said, in a nervous tone as he gave the present to Cheyenne and then, began to back away, slowly.

Cheyenne then looked at the present very carefully and then, looked at Schwoz.

He had an evil grin on his face.

Cheyenne then shrugged and began to open the present.

When Cheyenne opened the present, she found out that it was a wind up piranha.

The piranha then jumped on to Cheyenne's face and it began to bite her.

Ray then saw what was going on with his daughter and he then removed the piranha that was on her face.

Once he threw the piranha, he then went over to Schwoz.

"Why are you being mean to my daughter? ANSWER ME!" Ray said, demanding an answer.

"Can't she just take a joke? I'm trying to make her laugh." Schwoz said.

"Listen, Schwoz. She doesn't even know how to take a joke. Leave her alone and let me deal with her situation." Ray explained as Cheyenne was crying.

"Okay. I'll leave her alone." Schwoz said.

"Good. Now, go to your room!" Ray said as he let the little man go.

Schwoz did as he was told.

Ray then went back over to his little girl.

When Boris found another present, he started giving it to Cheyenne.

Once Cheyenne saw the present, she screamed.

When Ray heard Cheyenne scream, he placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, can I make it better?" Ray asked as he soothed her.

Cheyenne shook her head yes.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back. Daddy's going to go get Captain Man for you." Ray said as he let go of his daughter and started heading to the sprocket.

Before Ray went inside the sprocket to change, he took one last look at his horrified heartbroken daughter.

He knew that Captain Man would make this right.

 **(Okay. So, right now, Cheyenne's really scared. Schwoz really scared the holy bejesus out of her. Ray's going to help his daughter and do it in the Captain Man way. What's going to happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Also, to one of you reviewers, thank you so much for taking up for me. Continue to do that. Thanks😊**


End file.
